1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting structure for a tube for feeding fuel through a connection pipe formed of resin which is connected to a tube body formed of metal.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as a connecting structure for a tube, there has been known an art for connecting a pipe formed of resin to a tube formed of metal, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3970633. Specifically, a press-fitting member formed of resin and having an annular ridge is interposed between the tube formed of metal and the pipe formed of resin, and the annular ridge is allowed to be pressed into an inner wall of the pipe formed of resin thereby to retain the pipe formed of resin.
However, in case where the resin pipe is formed of material having insufficient elasticity, there has been such a problem that the annular ridge is insufficiently pressed into the inner wall of the resin pipe, and hence, a withdrawing load cannot be increased.